


The missing suit reveal

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, just a really really tiny pinch, suit reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: A missing scene from somewhere between 5x18 and 5x19. The suit reveal that dansen should have gotten.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The missing suit reveal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt I took as part of raising money for blm. Pretty much if you dm me on tumblr or twitter with proof of a donation to any organization/charity that is supporting the protestors then I will write you a fic for whatever wlw ship you want. 
> 
> My twitter is @shipperofstuff  
> Tumblr is @magnificent-dragons

While Alex had originally planned on showing her sister her suit first she didn’t quite end up doing that. It had been so late that night when she’d gotten the suit that she had figured that it would be best to wait till tomorrow. In the meantime she went to her own apartment, where she was met with her girlfriend leaning by her apartment door, with a smirk on her face. And suddenly she forgot all about her plan of telling Kara first. Suddenly all she wanted to do was share this with her girlfriend. Kelly had been so supportive of her wish to become a vigilante and she couldn’t help but feel excited about sharing the suit with her. She wasn’t sure what she was planning to do with the mask yet, but there was enough of the suit done that she was ready to show Kelly.

“You’re home late.” If it wasn’t for the smile on Kelly’s face then Alex would have taken it as an accusation, but it was more of a teasing remark.

“Well it took a while longer to get my suit finished than I had planned,” Alex said smoothly trying not to give away her own excitement.

“It's done! Already that’s fantastic!” in that moment Alex could swear that Kellhy’s excited smile was lighting up the dim hallway they stood in. 

Alex went ahead and opened the apartment door ushering Kelly inside with her and quickly closing it behind them. “It’s not quite done. There’s still one thing to do but it’s practically done.” Alex was practically giddy. 

Kelly took off her jacket and grabbed the both of them a soda from the fridge. “So are you going to show me it or are you just going to tease me?” 

Alex rolled her eyes at the comment and went to lean in and frab the soda from Kelly’s hand but turned at the laat minute and surprised Kelly by giving the other woman a quick peck on the lips. The smirk on Kelly’s face was replaced by a look of surpises and a light blush to her cheeks. This time it was Alex’s turn to smirk. 

“So you want to see the suit?” Alex said after a few moments of silence had passed between them.

“Obviously I do, so where is it?” Kelly was turning her head, trying to see if it was laid somewhere in the room, seeing as Alex hadn’t come in carrying a bag or anything that could possibly be holding her suit in it.

Alex lifted her arm and pulled down her sleeve just enough to show off the bracelet on her wrist. “It's right here.”

“Your bracelet is your suit?” A look of confusion found its way onto Kelly’s face. 

“No no it's in the bracelet. See it uses the same tech that K..” Alex had to catch herself before she could slip up and say Kara’s suit. “Same tech that Supergirl’s suit uses. It's essentially a type of nano tech that will come out when I do this.” Alex hit the button and her suit quickly began to cover her. Alex didn't watch the suit; instead, she watched Kelly’s face as emotions flashed across it. First confusion, then curiosity, excitement, and finally wonderment. Alex put her hands on her hips and flashed Kelly a bright smile—she was doing her best to pull a superhero pose. Honestly the pose made her feel more goofy than confident. Kara always said doing the pose had made her feel more confident. Alex wasn't really getting the appeal of it, but it did get Kelly to let out a small laugh, and that was all that really mattered. 

“That, that is wow, you look wow,” Kelly said a bit breathlessly as she motioned at the suit. She was still trying to take it all in. “It looks hot, I have to admit I was a little bit worried that your suit would end up being something clunky like my brother’s suit.” 

Alex let out a laugh. “That suit worked pretty well but it wasn't a great look, although that shield did look great on you.” Alex smiled at the blush that crept up Kelly’s cheeks. 

“I have one question about it though.” Kelly waited for Alex to nodd before she asked she did her best to kep her face completely straight when she spoke. “What happens to your clothes when the suit goes on. Are you still wearing the, underneath the suit or do your clothes just disappear when the suit appears?” 

Kelly watched as it was Alex’s turn to have a blush find it's way up her cheeks. “I uh I think they go into the bracelet just like the suit does when I’m not wearing it.” Alex scratched the back of her head obviously trying to come up with a more scientific explanation.

Kelly saw the opportunity to press a little more and took it. “So does that mean you have to go commando under the suit, or does it have built in—“Alex didn't even let her finish the sentence.

“No No No it just takes the shirt and pants and switches them.” At Alex’s little freak out Kelly finally let out the laughter she had been fighting back since she first asked the question. It only took a moment for Alex to quickly join in with Kelly’s laughing, finally realizing that her girlfriend had been pulling her leg.

After a few minutes of laughing an actual question popped into Kelly’s head, this one much more important and serious than her previous joke. She grabbed Alex’s shoulder and looked her in the eye before asking. “Wait where's the mask? Is it just the hood that could blow off in the wind and expose you?” Kelly’s excitement had quickly turned to worry. 

“I'll have one done by tomorrow. According to J’onn the mask takes a little longer to make because it has to be perfectly fitted.” That didn't seem to do much to reassure Kelly. It took Alex a moment, but she realized that Kelly’s fear wasn’t just about the mask. It was about how Alex would be putting herself in danger. She would be putting herself in situations that could potentially get her killed and that must terrify Kelly. Alex took a step forward and took her worried girlfriend’s hands in her own. She knew the worry that Kelly was feeling all too well. She had felt that same fear for Kara, for J’onn, Brainy and even Nia. “I promise I’m going to be as safe as I can out there. I won't be out there alone either. I’ve got a whole team with me watching my back.”

“I know you have a great team behind you. They would protect you with their lives. It's just . . . ” Kelly shook her head and let out a sigh; she couldn't even put her fears into words.

“You just don’t want to lose someone else.” Alex said gently as she cupped Kelly’s jaw and lifted her chin so that Kelly was looking her in the eyes. “I know this is probably terrifying for you, and I wish I could give you a promise that nothing will happen to me but I can't. I can promise you that I will be just as safe doing this as I was working at the deo. And I can promise you that I will fight like hell to make sure I can come home to you each day.” Alex leaned forward and left a gentle kiss on Kelly’s forehead. She wished there was more she could do to reassure the woman she loved. 

“I’m worried for you, but I hope you know how incredibly proud I am of you too. You had the strength to break away from the job that had practically been your whole life because you wouldn’t stand by when it was corrupt. And then you turned around and became a hero, a superhero. You are the bravest person I’ve ever met and you may try to act all tough but I know that you have one of the kindest hearts I’ve seen. You are going to be a phenomenal super hero and you are going to change this city if not the world for better.” Kelly tilted her head up and pulled Alex down for a kiss. This one was slow and tender as if both of them were trying to convey the feelings and fears they couldn't quite put into words.

When they broke apart both of them were a little breathless, but matching soft smiles adorned both of thier faces. “You know I love you right,” Alex said, her smile growing wider.

“Hmm you may have mentioned it a few times.” Kelly quipped back. She stepped away from Alex and ran a quick hand through her hair. 

“I'll have to make sure I mention it more often.” Alex said softly. “You know you are a hero too right.”

Kelly turned back to face Alex with a look of confusion on her face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you help people every single day, you help people with your work and even outside of it you will jump into danger if it means protecting other people. You are a hero, without a suit you are a hero.” Alex said it with such confidence and assuredness in her voice that Kelly couldn't help but believe her girlfriend's words. “If I’ve learned anything in national city it's that heroes aren’t just the people who dress up and fight crime. A hero is a person that puts their heart on the line to protect pthers. It's someone that gives the people around them hope.” 

Kelly found herself wiping her eyes. She wasn't one to just tear up, but the way Alex was speaking about her and the look in Alex’s eyes did something to her heart strings. Kelly wasn’t really sure how to respond or what she could possibly say to match the meaning of Alex’s little speech. “I- thank you, now are we ever going to eat dinner or. . .'' Kelly trailed off as she watched Alex shift from seriousness into a more lighthearted mood. 

“I almost forgot about that, so what do you want for dinner? We could go out or we could try to cook something,” Alex said. She quickly hit the activation on her bracelet and was back in her civilian clothes in a moment. She moved around the kitchen pulling out two plates for her and Kelly. She figured that they wouldn’t be going out given how late it was. Though she did also hope that they wouldn't be cooking, she hadn’t wanted to suggest a microwaveable dinner, but after her long day that was all she really felt that she had the energy to make.

“Hmm I was thinking we could make something special. It's a special occasion after all,” Kelly motioned towards Alex’s bracelet. “You officially being a hero deserves a bit of celebrating.” 

Alex gulped figuring that this meant they would be going out. She didn't want to dull her girlfriend’s obvious enthusiasm about this, but she didn’t exactly want to change to go out for food. “I mean I’m not quite a super hero yet…”

“That’s bull. You’ve been a hero for years. It’s just now you’ve finally gotten a suit. So I say we need to order pizza to celebrate.” Kelly said with a smirk she’d known that Alex was thinking that she was about to bring her out for dinner and she saw how Alex immediately perked up at the mention of ordering pizza and not going out.

“Well I guess I do deserve a celebratory pizza after all. It was a lot of work getting this suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is where you can find some places to donate too!  
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#donate


End file.
